


Steady, Reassuring Rhythm

by Wherethereissmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5x20 drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Wherethereissmoak
Summary: 5x20 Drabble - Felicity and Oliver find peace in the sound of each other's heart beats.





	Steady, Reassuring Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> What an episode last night! I'm still processing all the goodness. Hope you enjoy this little drabble.

“Oliver! Come back!” Felicity scooted as close as she could to his face. She felt a faint breathe come from his mouth and sighed with relief that he was still alive.

Although she did not know for how long. Chase had trapped them down here, and they had made things worse for themselves and were rapidly running out of breathable air. And from the liquid that pooled beneath her, it seemed that Oliver had ripped the stitches she had put in after his fall.

Swearing, Felicity ripped off one of the sleeves from her shirt (convenient that it wasn’t connected well to the shoulders) and pressed it down on the wound, hoping to stop the bleeding.

She prayed over and over for it to work, that he would come back to her. His last words echoed in her head – that Chase had convinced him that he liked killing. That he was a monster. Her heart broke at those words.

And she hoped, even if they were going to die together down here, that he would at least wake up once so she could convince him that Chase had gotten into his head and it all simply wasn’t true. She couldn’t bear the thought of him dying believing that about himself.

Felicity had asked Oliver once why he didn’t trust her – or anyone for that matter. He hadn’t an answer and she guessed he didn’t even know himself. If she could give Chase credit for anything – it was that he had revealed to Felicity the crux of the trust issue. Oliver truly believed himself to be a monster, and if he was – how could he trust his whole self to someone. He was protecting them from himself.

Her dumb brave hero – always thinking she needed to be saved. Even if that meant keeping part of himself back. They still had so many things to address, but he was right that there was no time. If only he would wake up so she could let him know how much she loved him. Just as he was.

She placed a kiss on his forehead as if trying to send the thought directly to his brain, and then laid her head soflty on his chest. She closed her eyes in relief at the steady beat of his heartbeat. She put her hand on her own chest and felt her own heart beating in time with his.

“Come back to me…Oliver,” she whispered. The steady thumping rhythm of their two hearts in sync comforted her as she dozed on his chest, waiting for either a rescue or for the end.

***

A few days later, Oliver was being discharged from the ARGUS medical facility. Felicity had sat by his side since he had asked for her after his surgery on the first day. If the team noticed that they had a hard time being separated after their ordeal in the bunker, no one said anything.

Curtis did give them some knowing looks from time to time, but his wisecracks were kept in check by hard stares from the rest of the group. Diggle did force Felicity to go home once for a change of clothes and a shower, but she had made it back in record time. And Oliver had come close to ripping his stitches because he simply could not sit still while she was gone.

Now they were at the doors of the ARGUS facility – ready to leave, and Oliver was trying to calm the panic that was slowly rising in him. Things had seemed alright with Felicity – but would they continue to grow together once they went their separate ways to their homes, or would things go back to status quo?

“Hey man, there is a newly vacated spot on my couch now that Lyla is letting me back into the bedroom,” Diggle said, resting his hand on his shoulder. “I know Curtis cleared the bunker for safe re-entry, but I figured you wouldn’t want to go back there, let alone sleep there for a while.”

Diggle was not wrong. He would probably be avoiding the bunker for a while. The idea of being trapped down there again. How close Felicity had come to falling down that air shaft into the fan. He shuddered.

“Yeah…sounds…” he started to say, but stopped when he felt a small hand slip into his.

“Oliver is going to come home,” Felicity said softly. Oliver gasped at her words and looked up into her eyes, which told him that by “home,” she didn’t just mean the loft. Felicity was his home, and she was opening the door for him.

That night, he laid in their bed, his head on her chest, listening to her heart beat. Oliver still had so much work to do before things got back to the way they were before. Scratch that – he didn’t want things to be like they were – he wanted them to be better. He had to figure out what kind of man he was, and Felicity had promised to help him.

Oliver’s first step had been a call to his sister, to mend some of the disagreements they had in the past few months and to ask her to come home. She was on a train and would be there in the morning. His second call had been to Samantha. It had gone to voicemail (and he tried not to be worried about it, because Chase didn’t know where they were yet, right?) and left a voicemail. He wanted a relationship with his son once this was all over.

Last, but not least, he would spend the rest of his days proving to Felicity that he trusted her. They had talked well into the night – and he had let her ask him anything, about his time as Chase’s captive, about his time on the island.

Tomorrow, he planned on giving her his journals. He had chronicled everything in them, his journey, his bad and good choices, his thoughts and feelings. Oliver vowed that there would be no more secrets between them, and she had promised the same. They still had many long conversations in front of them, but for now he drifted off to sleep to the one of the few sounds that truly gave him peace in the world – Felicity’s heartbeat.  

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment and let me know what you think. :)


End file.
